MQ104Darla.txt
__TOC__ DialogueVault114 |scene=-|srow=4|topic=00044A6D|trow=4|before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you captured}'' He's here for the detective. Ice him!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you captured}'' She's here for the detective. Ice her!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to how your boss is going to kill the player}'' Malone's gonna have your guts for garters!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you've taken as prisoner}'' You and Valentine are both dead!|after=|abxy=}} DialogueVault114Aftermath |scene=-|srow=8|topic=00018A63|trow=8|before=|response=''{you've been convinced to break up with Skinny Malone and go home to your family / Stern}'' I'm going home to my parents. Screw those low-life gangsters.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've been convinced to break up with Skinny Malone and go home to your family / Stern}'' Some man Skinny Malone turned out to be. Hmph.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've been convinced to break up with Skinny Malone and go home to your family / Stern}'' My parents were right. I should never have gotten mixed up with people from Goodneighbor.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've been convinced to break up with Skinny Malone and go home to your family / Stern}'' Screw Skinny Malone. Who needs that big galoot anyway?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've been convinced to break up with Skinny Malone and go home to your family / Stern}'' What a mess I got myself into.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' If I were you, I'd run. Fast.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' What are you doin'? Get goin' before the boss changes his mind!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' You heard the boss. Get lost!|after=|abxy=}} MQ104 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000F0CE1 |before=Nick: I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often. |response=''{Mocking Nick Valentine's name. Your father, who you hate, sent Valentine here to find you and bring you home / Angry}'' Awww... poor little, Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to daddy, shall I? |after=SkinnyMalone: Should've left it alone, Nicky. This ain't the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I'm king of the castle, you hear me? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00016E69 |before=SkinnyMalone: And I ain't lettin' some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin'! |response=''{Angry}'' I told you we should've just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the "old times." |after=SkinnyMalone: Darla, I'm handling this! Skinny Malone's always got things under control! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00018A60 |before= |response=''{player just walked off, shouting / Angry}'' Where are you goin'? Kill 'em, Skinny! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00016E3D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Skinny's no good for you, Darla. You put a bullet in him, and I just might let you go. |response=''{charmed by the player's show of force / Flirting}'' Wow you're... you're a bad boy, ain't ya? |after=MobsterGirl: Sorry, babe, but this is the end for us. And for you... |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Skinny's no good for you, Darla. You put a bullet in him, and I just might let you go. |response=''{charmed by the player's show of force / Flirting}'' Wow you're... you're a bad girl, ain't ya? |after=MobsterGirl: Sorry, babe, but this is the end for us. And for you... |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Skinny's no good for you, Darla. You put a bullet in him, and I just might let you go. |response=''{about to attack the player / Angry}'' What kind of a girl do you think I am? Kill 'em, Skinny! |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=00016E46 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Malone says he has things under control, you beg to differ / Angry}'' Oh yeah, then what's this guy doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought him here to rub us all out! |after=Player Default: Wait. Skinny. "Remember the Quarry. Lilly June on the rocks." Ring any bells? |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Malone says he has things under control, you beg to differ / Angry}'' Oh yeah, then what's this lady doing here, huh? Valentine must have brought her here to rub us all out! |after=Player Default: Wait. Skinny. "Remember the Quarry. Lilly June on the rocks." Ring any bells? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00016E44 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Darla, listen to me. You have a home to go back to. You don't want to throw your life away with these thugs. |response=''{breaking down after being convinced what she's doing is wrong / Sad}'' I... I... You're right! What am I doing? I've gotten all mixed up! |after=SkinnyMalone: Darla? Wh-where are you goin'? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Darla, listen to me. You have a home to go back to. You don't want to throw your life away with these thugs. |response=''{about to attack the player / Angry}'' Don't you try to confuse me! Get em, Skinny! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=00016E15 |before=SkinnyMalone: Darla? Wh-where are you goin'? |response=''{the player convinced you to break up with Malone and go back home / Sad}'' Home, Skinny! Where I should have been all this time. This is goodbye for us. |after=SkinnyMalone: Oh, come on, Nicky! You cost me my men, now you and your friend cost me my girl? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0001547C |before= |response=''{player convinced you to turn against Malone / SinisterSmile}'' Sorry, babe, but this is the end for us. And for you... |after=SkinnyMalone: You double-crossing, moll! Teach me to fall for a great set of legs. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00015405 |before= |response=''{Malone is letting Nick and the player go / Puzzled}'' What are you doin', Skinny? Kill 'em! |after=SkinnyMalone: No, Darla. They get one chance to leave. Skinny Malone's puttin' his foot down. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000142FC |before=SkinnyMalone: No, Darla. They get one chance to leave. Skinny Malone's puttin' his foot down. |response=''{Angry}'' My mother was right. You mobsters are all just talk. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000142FB |before= |response=''{Player has convinced Malone to break up with you / Surprised}'' What are you talkin' about Skinny? |after=SkinnyMalone: I'm sayin' you're draggin' me and this whole operation down a bad road, toots. We're through. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000142F7 |before=SkinnyMalone: I'm sayin' you're draggin' me and this whole operation down a bad road, toots. We're through. |response=''{Angry}'' Well, fine then! I'm going back home. I don't need you, you fat ass! |after=SkinnyMalone: They always gotta hit you where it hurts... |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083550 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Angry}'' What? At a loss for words? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Angry}'' Got nothing to say, huh? Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Angry}'' Hey! I'm talking to you! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files